Cloud radio access network or centralized radio access network (C-RAN) is a centralized, cloud computing-based architecture for radio access networks that supports 2G, 3G, 4G, and future wireless communication standards. As the demand for connectivity has exploded, mobile operators have looked for ways to minimize the footprint and cost of their equipment. This has led to centralization of parts of the radio access network (RAN) (i.e., the equipment that connects to cellular antennas, processes the signal, and sends it to the core network). In particular, the baseband processing unit (BBU), which is the part of the RAN, has been moved to a central location from which multiple remote radio heads (RRH) or remote radio units (RRUs) can be served.